1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding chair, more particularly a chair for handicapped people, which comprises quick unlocking means.
It relates more precisely to a folding chair comprising means for holding the chair in the unfolded or opened out position which are foldable, means for locking these holding means in the opened out position, which comprise a bar, a slide mounted for sliding on said bar and coupled to said holding means so as to prevent these holding means from folding up when it occupies an end position along the bar, and for allowing such folding up when it leaves this end position and slides along the bar, means for locking said slide in said end position and corresponding unlocking means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a chair is for example known from the documents U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,693. The means for locking the slide F may comprise a push button which penetrates into openings formed in the bar C. As for the means for unlocking the slide, they have not been described.
A priori, for unlocking the slide in order to fold up the chair, said push button needs to be operated. Now, access to this push button which is situated under the seat of the chair is difficult for the user, especially when it is a handicapped person.
The aim of the invention is to provide a folding chair of the above described type, which may be very easily unlocked in order to fold it up.